The Lost American
by RomaTheKid
Summary: Captain Arthur Kirkland was leaving England, escaping the enemys he has made. When he found someonne drifting through the water. He saved this young American but the American has no idea who he is. All he knows is his name is Alfred Jones and he has nowhere to go.He hopes this man with a mop of blonde hair will help him.
1. Chapter 1

The ocean breeze ghosts over my pale features. A soft lullaby drifts past my ears. The water, it's calling me in a whisper. It splashes over the side of my ship as the crew bustles about on deck. I look over to see the mesmerizing water.

I see someone, splashing around as the water reaches out like claws pulling this strange man into its icy depths. I yell to my crew as I rush down into the blackness to save him.

Ringing in my ears as wind whizzes past me.

I hit the water with a dizzying force.

He latches onto me, thankful that he's been spared of the oceans wrath. A rope is sent spiraling down to us, I wrap it around my forearm and hold onto it tightly. We're lifted from our watery grave and back onto the ship I captain. He's breathing, He's talking, saying his thanks.

He's American

Why is an American in the black water off the coast of Britain? Well it's just luck to be rescued by pirates. He'll repay me for this somehow, I did just save him from the unforgiving ocean after all.

* * *

**A/N: I know I should be working on My life in the new hell but hey shot me! This was originally a poem for my English class buuuuut I just couldn't pass up the opportunity! I'm working on the second chapter...just so you know all my chapter stories are going to start out like this with a small prolog but I am going to keep this in Iggys point of view and from the first person too**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arthur's POV**

* * *

Since the invasion of the new world in 1492 I have never really been to America as we call it now. So I have never seen a proper American, as a man of twenty-two I have never sailed outside of the British coast. Today was supposed to change that, I was leaving here off to Canada which those French frogs discovered over a decade ago. Then I stumble upon this bumbling idiot in the bloody water! Who for your information would not _shut up_!

"Belt up, I have no time for your chin waging! Tell me who you are and _why _you're in the middle of the bloody ocean!" I screamed it at him, I was quite cheesed off. He stayed silent for a minute as if trying to remember something. "Come on out with it!" I just couldn't stop screamin' at the poor kid. He looked about nineteen, he had beautiful- pretty-...vivid eyes, like the ocean he almost drowned in. His hair, even though drenched, you could tell it was golden blonde unlike my own bright hair colour.

Spectacles were a skew across his slightly chubby face. His clothes looked like they didn't quite fit him correctly, they looked a handful of sizes too big. It's almost like someone throw him into the sea after doing something to the kid.

"W-well I don't really remember much-ch...I-I know my name It's A-Alfred Jones." The boy-, well I guess I should call him Alfred now, was shivering really badly. I hope he doesn't get hypothermia.

"Will someone get Alfred a blanket!" I yelled to my crew who were just gawking at us as I questioned Alfred. Soon he was wrapped in a thick blanket, I think that's from my room...ahh well he really needs it. "How don't you remember being thrown into the sea? Or jumping in yourself?"

He thought for a moment and answered back with, " I woke up on a peer, right, and then these guys put me on a make shift boat. I had no idea where the hell I was or who these people were, before they pushed me off into the ocean they said 'Have a nice sail, Alfred Jones'. So I drifted for days until this ship picked me up, All the men on board were British like you guys. They told me they were the British navy and that I was arrested for suspicion of being a pirate. They locked me up and took me all the way to England."

As soon as we touched land I bolted when I had the chance, after my chains were gone of course I'm not stupid. I didn't really know my way around here and ended up at another peer. The navy was hot on my trail so I swam for it. It's a miracle I out swam those guys and avoided anything dangerous. Well except maybe you guys but for pirates your all really nice."

I mulled over his story, It would explain his clothes and the reason why he's in England. I trust him., I know I shouldn't but for some odd reason I do. It just hit me like a ton of bricks. "Men to your stations! Those navy men will be here soon, we need to more our arses!" I looked at Alfred, he seemed to be beating himself up for putting us in danger but he forgets we're pirates I do this for a living. "I'm sorry Alfred but we'll have to talk later why don't you go into the captains room. Francis!"

A taller blond man walked up to me quickly, "Yes mon amour? What can I do _to_ you? ohonononon~" he said in his stupid French accent.

"You just think you're so bloody clever don't you? Anyroad, Alfred this is my first mate, Francis. He will take you downstairs and after we put a good distance between those wankers, we'll talk. Okay?" He nodded his head and Francis took him away. I couldn't help but notice his eyes wandering the ship like he couldn't believe he was on another one when he's probably never been on a ship. I don't this he was planning being on one either.

**Alfred's POV**

* * *

"So Alfred was it? You must be hungry, non?" I sat down on the big extravagant bed with green sheets and a big green comforter. They were like that pirates eyes, his green orbs were the colour of a newly sprouted evergreen. Or a piece of sea glass you find while strolling across the beach. I never did get his name...

"Yeah I am a little. Hey France?" I just called him France why? Well I guess it makes sense his name is Francis and he's from France the two names are just so close to each other.

"Mon ami, did you just call me France?" He looked at me with amusement in his blue orbs.

"The two names are similar so, your France! I can call you that right?" I looked up at him with my best puppy dog look and a little whimper to seal the deal. I don't want to brag or anything but I do a damn good puppy dog look. It worked on all the guards, I always got extra food!

He laughed and wiped the tears from his face from laughing so hard. He quitted himself down to a small fit of giggles and then chokes out, " Of course you can. I don't mind, now you wanted to ask me something?"

"Oh yeah! What's the blonde guys name? The one who rescued me?"

"That's Arthur, he's our captain but you'll have plenty of time to talk to him how bout some food?"

"Okay, Whatever you got bring it on!" My face lit up with a smile at the mention of food. I haven't eaten in almost 4 hours I was basically starving!

He laughed again, "Sure, sure I'll get Mathieu to cook you something." He left after that. While the food was cooking I decided to close my eyes just rest a bit. After being in a prison cell for three months an actual bed sounded nice.

I must have been out for a while because I was being shook awake. " go way Artie I'm sleeping." I decided to call Arthur, Artie I liked sating his name like that even if he hasn't heard me say it yet.

"No, I'm Matthew. I have your food so you need to take your head out from under the pillow." He said in a slightly stern tone. So I rolled over and the look on his face was priceless. I mean It's like I was his long lost cousin of something. I have never seen this guy in my life but he does kinda look like me. He dropped the s bowl he was carrying, my guess is there was soup in it. The liquid sloshed all over the floor, running through the tiny spaces in the floorboards.

"Hey man watch out! You okay, you seem a little uneasy..." I stood up to help the poor guy.

"Alfred." He said my name. Why is he saying it like that? Like it's impossible for me to be alive."Alfred. " He said again.

"Yeah I'm Al... do I know you?" I was at a loss here. I didn't know what to say.

"Alfred! Of course you know me! How could you say that! I haven't seen you in a year after god knows what happened with Ivan! H-he..." The kid started sobbing. I mean like floodgates were opened from within his eye sockets!

"I don't know what you're talking about and I don't know any Ivan's..." suddenly I was on my back bouncing slightly on the bed with Mattie holding onto me for dear life.

""N-no you rememb-ber, I'm your b-broth-ther! I-Ivan h-he-"

"Mattie calm down, take a deep breath in." I waited for him to stop crying and then investigate but I was interrupted buy some screaming.

**Arthur's POV**

* * *

We finally got enough sea between us and the navy, now it's time to see Alfred. Why am I so happy about seeing a stranger? I mean I just pulled this man out bloody ocean, he's so arse over elbow he doesn't even know what happened to him. Calm down Arthur, just go in there and talk to him. Maybe he can be a new recruit. Maybe he's good at fighting; he could do that for me it'll help him repay the life debt he owes me now.

I walk down to my quarters just expecting to see Alfred sleeping or something, but instead he was hugging our cook! …Well the cook was hugging him but, still! I didn't think he would be a barmy pervert!

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

"Oh hi Artie, Mattie was just about to tell me something impor-"

"_Artie?_ Did you just call me Artie! I never even told you my proper name how- FRANCIS! Alfred get of the kitchen staff now! If I knew you were a bloody pervert I would have let you drown in the ocean! It's bad enough I have Francis!" I was in hysterics, I wondered if by saving this guy I've added even more stress to my hectic life. Well we'll have to see about this one...

* * *

**A/N: ****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. (yes I realize I'm a little late on that) I decided to use different POV's but keep it in first person. I thought It would be more interesting. Also This is set in the year 1545 so Arthur was born in1523 and Alfred in 1526 making him 19 and Artie 22. Mattie is going to be 18. He was 17 when his brother went missing in America. (but you all could have probably figured that out)**


	3. Chapter 3

Pervert? How was I a pervert, Mattie jumped me! I have to get this cleared up before Artie here does something rash. "Artie could you maybe calm down and I could explain myself?" ...Oops that was the wrong thing to say. His face became red with anger, his fists clenched at his waist. He was going to start screaming again. You know what maybe I should stand up and push Matt off of me, that would be a good idea. So that's just what I did, I gently nudged Mattie to my side and stood in front of my short little rescuer. I stood at least three or four inches taller than him.

"Calm down! You of all people should _not _be telling _me _to calm down!" And there's the yelling. I looked at Matt who was just sitting there, he wasn't going to be much help I guessed.

"Alight, listen I'm sorry but I can't have you yelling at me while I try to figure out why your cook thinks I'm his brother." my voice was pacific and soothing I was trying to get the irritable Brit to be a little less violent.

"I'll yell whenever I damn well please you-!...Wait what?" His pure grassy orbs flickered to Matt then back to me. He repeated this a couple of times until finally his eyes came to a stop landing on me. He looked at me dumbly, " Again, what? Matthew that is ridiculous sure you two share a similarity in appearance slightly but...If it were true this halfwit would recognize you." Artie reasoned.

At this point Matt was out of whatever trance his was in and started talking, "I think he forgot..." Forgot? I don't feel that weird feeling that you get when forgetting something, so I didn't misrecollect anything!

"I didn't forget anything! Maybe It's a little fuzzy but I remember growing up in America and then...then...yeah that...after I...then this thing happened and...the big guy put me on a boat and the British came after me now I'm here! See I didn't forget anything!"

* * *

I couldn't believe him, he was insisting that he knew everything from the time he was born till now. I may not have known Alfred for very long but If Matthew says their brothers I'm going to think he's right. "Alright Alfred I think Matthew is right so why don't you sit down and he can explain." I always have to be the point of reason don't I.

He sighed but sat down, I followed suit as did Matthew who was dragging my desk chair across the floor. It came to a stop in front of Alfred and I, The scene looked as if a mother was scolding her two children. " Alfred, for starters I am your brother." Alfred didn't look up he just kept staring at the wooden floor. I was looking back and forth betwixt the two of them waiting for my cook to continue. "Ivan Braginski, he took you from me a little over a year ago. He was looking for George something and was convinced you knew him. I told him you didn't know a George but he took you anyway. I haven't seen you in a long time, I missed you." He rushed forward with more tears in his confusing purple orbs, he again crushed Alfred in a death grip.

"I-I believe you but...I still don't remember." Matthew only loosened his grip slightly.

"Uh, Matthew?" I nudged his shoulder a bit trying to get his attention.

"Yes?"

"Alfred was just in hosted out of the ocean a little while ago why don't you let him rest? I still have to talk about the payment." I gently pulled my cook off his brother and guided him towards the door. He was reluctant but left us anyway.

"Payment? For what?"he asked rearranging his still damp clothes. I walked to my closet and pulled out some of my father's old clothes knowing that none of mine would fit my new crew member. I was much too skinny, he's so muscular and really sexy-...did I just think he was s-sexy? What's wrong with me?

I hand him the apparel, turning around so he could dress. "Those are some of my fathers old clothes, you may use them as yours are still wet. My new member will not be aboard this ship with a cold. " He decided it would be acceptable to chat whilst getting dressed.

"So your father, is he a pirate too?" It was an innocent enough question but it struck a nerve.

"No he wasn't, him and my mother ran a pub in England."

"Why are you talking in past tense? Are you on bad terms or something?"

"No Alfred they're dead, My mother died when I was seven and my father when I was ten. " I walked over to my desk and took a seat not wanting to stand in front of my closet. Alfred had returned to his spot on my bed listening to me.

"How did they die?" Again a normal question to ask but I don't even know myself.

"Well, no one told me. One day my father came home angry and depressed, he had mumblings about my beautiful mother and how it was a terrible way to go. He told me she was in heaven now and that we had to get on without her. So for three year we ran the pub, my father always flirting with women and sneaking off at night. Then in 1533, around April 14th he went missing, the police looked for over a month and declared him dead. I was sent to the orphanage permanently for seven years. I escaped and became a thief, I pick pocketed, I did odd jobs for thugs then when I was nineteen I took over this ship."

"How did you do that when you were only nineteen? I mean that's my age and I could never do that!"

"Well due to three years of sneaking around I was able to sneak past everybody and slit the captains throat in his sleep. I became the new captain , even though I wasn't planning that I just wanted to loot the chest!" I started laughing remembering how shocked I felt when everybody rejoiced that their captain was dead and gone.

"That's kinda scary but awesome at the same time...you're officially the coolest person I have ever met Artie! So What were your parents like anyway?"

"Don't call me Artie my name is Arthur. Anyroad, her name was Lydia Bell. My mother was beautiful, she had bright colourful red hair and green eyes she was from Scotland. Met my father, Gorge Kirkland when she was at a port he was working as a carpenter. Fixed ships and things, she said it was love at first sight. They were wed and I was born."

"Artie-"

"Arthur."

"I'm really sorry about your family..." Still with my back turned I felt a pair of arms around me. He was hugging me? I felt water on my hand. He was crying? No wait I'm crying...why haven't I pushed him away?

I looked up at him and lifted my hand up then I ...wacked him over the head. Alfred let go and started rubbing his head.

"Owww what was that for! That huuuurrrrttt~!" he was whining like a five year old, It's giving me a headache. "I was trying to be nice."

"Don't touch your captain! now you will work on my ship until I see fit that you debt is repaid." I walked to the door and pulled it open.

"What debt?"

I walked away from him and called over my shoulder whilst cackling loudly, "Your life debt mate!"

* * *

**A/N: OK SO I THINK I DID A GOOD JOB WRITING THE BACK STORY. I HAD TO WRITE IT OUT 3 TIMES ON A PICE OF PAPER TO MAKE SURE ALL THE DATES MATCH I HOPE MY MATH IS RIGHT! SO PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS A LOT TO ME I WANT TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS OR NOT. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO READ THIS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alfred's POV**

* * *

Well I found out what repaying a debt consumed of…manual labor a lot of it. Artie had me mopping the deck and cleaning up the crews rooms. Some of the stuff in there was just awful one guy had what looked like a dead squirrel. When I tried to get rid of it he came up to me screaming about how it was his best friend.

There's some real weirdo's on this ship but I've been connecting with Matt a lot kind of making up for lost time, on his part anyway. Essentiality I'm meeting my brother for the first time so I have to get to know him all over again.

I've also gotten to hang out with France more, he has told me so much about homosexual love making. This was awkward since in the middle of one of those conversations Artie walked up as I was saying how cute he was and if he'd be interested in that sort of thing….

So there went my meal for the night and staying in our bed that night, I had to sleep out on the deck and use rope as a make shift bed. I get to sleep with the captain because there aren't enough rooms for everyone. I suggested that I sleep with Mattie if it made him uncomfortable but…I found out that Matt has someone in his bed already…

My baby brother is sleeping with Francis…all those things he told me were his sex adventures with my _baby_ brother. Oh I beat him up; Artie didn't pull me off until he saw blood. So as it went on for two weeks just like that. I'm still stuck mopping the deck now in the hot sun, with everyone else doing as they do.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I don't know what made me do it but I reached behind me and grabbed the hand that had poked me. I flung who ever it was over my shoulder and onto the floorboards. Without knowing who it was I straddled their hips and brought the mop up to their neck like some sort of weapon.

"What the bloody hell Alfred!" Panic was laced in his voice, pfff like I'd actually kill Artie with a mop!

"Sorry reflex I guess." I shrugged and thought nothing of it.

"Reflex? I have never seen you do that in the whole two weeks you've been here! What were you some kind of tough guy before…maybe that's why that Ivan guy picked a fight with you…" I was still on top of him but I had put the stupid mop down. He hadn't even noticed yet too lost in thought I guess, so I just stayed like that wondering how long until he exploded.

A large man with spiky blonde hair walked past us sneering at me, like I did something too him. I don't know what I could have done but he looked pissed. At this pint Artie was off whatever imaginary unicorn he was on and had his full attention on me.

"Get _off _me you bloody imbecile!" Should have seen that insult coming…he likes to call me a git a lot too.

"Ohonononon~ getting it on right here on the deck, no? You would be much more comfortable in that plush bed of yours Arthur.

**Arthur's POV**

* * *

That bloody frog I'll kill him! How dare he make such lewd comments about Alfred and me! I would never have those sorts of relationships with my crew ever! I-I…I may have had the thought once o-or twice but the point is I _never_ acted upon it!

"Get out of here frog! Alfred get off me for the last time!" He removed himself from me and went back to doing whatever he was doing. Francis walked laughing like a hyena with that perverted laugh of his. I straightened my blazing red coat and tri hat, continuing on my way completely forgetting what I was going to ask of Alfred.

I made it to the helm and gave my helmsman, Lars, a break even though we had just switched persons a couple minutes ago. I just needed something to do honestly. A few hours went by and it soon became dark, I set the wheel in the right direction and let Lars once again take over telling him that I have changed our course slightly. Instead of arriving in the north of Canada we will now be arriving in the south ports.

I went below deck surveying the drunken men I now have on my hands. Most of them chanting and singing old childhood songs we have all heard at one time or another. Francis and Matthew dry humping in the corner, tsk tsk so shameful. Then in the middle of all the ruckus there Alfred sat looking as bored as ever.

"Oi lad don't ya have any alcohol in your system? It's more fun that way you know." I shoved a mug into his hand and chugged one down myself. I loved drinking myself into oblivion on nights like this! He took hesitant sips at first then began drinking normally not downing it like me and the rest of the crew, well I know who's going to be sober by the end of this!

"Thanks Artie." He smiled at me. God I love his smile hehe so adorable~.

"You're welcome Alfie~!" I slid myself into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck in an awkward hug.

**Alfred's POV**

* * *

Wow that was fast! Two drinks and he's already lost his mind! This could only end badly…"Did you just call me _Alfie_?"

"Yeah –hic- I like how it sounds~ -hic-" Everyone has pretty much left to get some rest so I think bringing Artie here to bed would be a good thing to do considering how he's off his rocker.

"Alright Artie whatever you say, now why don't we go to bed?" I pushed him off and up on his feet. He stood still for a second but began to lean to the left, I quickly caught him letting him lean into me.

"Alfie carrrryyyy meeeeee~!" he clawed at my shirt as if trying to climb onto to me like I'm some kind of tree. I had about enough so with one quick movement I swiped his legs up and cradled his shoulders carrying him princess style. He stopped squirming and looked down. His eyes became as wide as saucers and he buried his head in my chest mumbling a 'please don't drop me Alfie.'

Oh it was the cutest thing! I walked to our room kicking the door open with my boot. I tossed Artie onto the bed and then began taking off his clothes, I wasn't about to get bitched at in the morning for doing the right thing and letting the drunktard sleep fully clothed.

He was down to some boxers, Artie then looked at me with the most innocent look that a grown man should never have on his face and lightly tugged on my shirt.

"It's not fair you still have clothes on." He said.

"Artie I know what you're thinking and we are not doing that…at least not while you're drunk it won't mean anything." He tilted his head towards the right slightly and gave me a questionable look. "Now go to sleep."

"But I like you Alfie!"

"No, no you don't you're just a horny pirate and I'm convenient now go to sleep." I slipped off my shirt tossing it aside and slid under the covers tuning away from the man I have come to love.

"B-but-"

"ARTHUR! SLEEP. NOW." I heard a sniffle and slight whimpering as he buried himself under the blankets as well. I felt guilty but I just couldn't make love to someone who would only think of me as that boy he pulled out of the ocean. In such a short time he had stolen my heart, that's just great look what you got yourself into Alfred Jones. Only the rest of my life to go.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah...this is up sooner then I thought I think I'm going to be updating more often. I'm going through a hard time at home and writing out my frustrations might help instead of cutting myself. I also notice that my chapter keep getting shorter and shorter, don't worry I'll be having big stuff happen soon so they will be longer, hopefully. Reviews are highly appreciated I read them all and feel happier once I do even negative reviews are welcome I do want to improve my writing. So please, please review.**


End file.
